


Give it Up

by TheLunarLadybug (thelunarladybug)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Explicit Language, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, In which Keith can flirt and Lance must defend his territory, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelunarladybug/pseuds/TheLunarLadybug
Summary: "You know, you're a horrible flirt.""Uh huh. And what makes you think I was flirting?""Because I do it all the time."- - -Lance has always considered himself the king of flirting, until one day he takes his little sister into a Game Stop and some weirdo with a mullet challenges him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever said Keith wasn't allowed to flirt?
> 
> (This actually happened to me only the dude working at GS was thirty and scary)

    “Nadia!” Lance huffed as his younger sister flung the passenger door open and ran out into the parking lot. He hadn’t even stopped moving yet.  
    “Hurry up, slowpoke!”     she snapped in her sassy eleven-year-old way. She’d been acting like this a lot lately. She was getting too big for her britches.  
    Barely remembering to lock up his old, and very tragic bright-blue Honda, Lance followed after the little girl who’d already disappeared inside. Groaning, Lance cursed his mother for forcing him to take Nadia out. She was too much to handle sometimes. Apparently, there was a new code out for her Pokemon game (Lance wasn’t too sure considering he wasn’t caught up on some of the newer games. He still played Heart and Gold on a Gameboy that required an attachable light) though, so Lance had been deemed her driver for the day.  
    “Do you even know what you’re looking for?” Lance asked once he finally caught up to her.  
    She didn’t give him a very clear answer, instead, she just babbled on about what she wanted as she looked at the assortment of various video games that lined the walls.  
    Lance rolled his eyes. It’s not like he disliked spending time with Nadia, if anything, it was the complete opposite. He loved spending time with her, but he had finals that he seriously needed to study for. If he didn’t pass his calc exam..?  
    Flunking out didn’t sound too appealing.  
    “Have you found it yet?”  
    Nadia glared at Lance fiercely but Lance didn’t really mind. He could practically hear her quippy remark, ‘If I’d found it, why would we still be here?’.  
    “Go ask a clerk or something,” Lance suggested in an attempt to hurry things along.  
    Usually, Nadia didn’t have a problem talking to strangers. She had as big a mouth as she did personality, but upon hearing Lance, she decided she was going to suddenly act all shy. She was just trying to piss him off.  
Her pouty face might have worked on dad, but it wasn’t about to work on a college kid who was one test away from flunking out.  
Finally, Nadia relented and she went up to the front desk. The guy standing behind the counter was relatively young looking, probably another struggling college student if Lance had to guess, but he looked like some sort of pervert with his ratty mullet and thin lips. Not to mention, he had dark rings around his eyes that Lance guessed was eyeliner.  
Lance wasn’t sure he wanted Nadia talking to such a character.  
    “Excuse me,” she started. The guy looked downright terrified. Either Nadia was staring into his soul, or he hated kids.  
    Either was probable.  
    Fearfully, the guy managed a response before disappearing behind the desk. When he reappeared, he handed her a card and she took it happily before skipping back to Lance.  
    “Is that it?” Lance asked curiously. “Do I have to pay you for that?”  
    “For what? The code?” The attendant, whose name tag read Keith, asked. “No.”  
    Lance thought for a moment. It felt wrong to walk out of the store without buying anything. Was it okay to do that? You weren’t supposed to walk into a McDonald’s, use their bathroom, and then leave without buying something. It wasn’t proper etiquette according to his mother. Did that rule apply to video game codes?  
    “Laaaaance!” Nadia drawled, practically whining, “Come on! I wanna go home and play!”  
    Shrugging, Lance assumed it was okay to leave so he walked out after Nadia until he saw it: a Star Wars cup with Yoda on it and a bad pun. He had a whole slew of Star Wars cups. This one would be a fine addition to his collection.  
    “Just a sec, Nad,” Lance said as he grabbed the cup, threw it on the counter before Keith, and pulled out his wallet.  
    Keith rose a brow quizzically.  
    “Something wrong?”  
    “No,” he answered. “I just didn’t peg you for a Star Wars fan.”  
    Lance rolled his eyes, “Maybe you shouldn’t assume things.”  
Keith smirked and scanned the code on the bottom of the cup. Lance pulled out a wadded pile of cash (he managed to drop a shit ton of one’s and he swore he hear Keith chuckle), and paid for his glorious cup.  
    “Here you go, pretty boy,” Keith said as he handed him the cup and receipt. Lance just about died when he heard what the stupid mullet called him. He wanted nothing more than to wipe that stupid grin off his stupid face.  
"You know, you're a horrible flirt."  
    "Uh huh. And what makes you think I was flirting?"  
    Was he a fucking idiot? He’d flat out called Lance ‘pretty boy’. But rather than roast the shit, Lance wanted to see just how far the game could go.  
. "Because I do it all the time."  
    "Oh really?" Keith questioned, the glint in his eye unwavering. "Then just how do you flirt?"  
Lance formed his left hand into a fist with an opening before taking his pointer finger on his right hand and moving it through the opening lewdly. Keith's smirk was devilish.  
    "What time what place?" he said easily, playing right into Lance’s game.  
    "After you put a ring on this finger," and with that, Lance held up his left ring finger and that wiped the stupid smirk off the pervert's face. Lance was bubbling with satisfaction.  
    "That was..." Keith stammered as he searched for words. Obviously, he could dish it out but he couldn't take it. "Classy..." The sarcasm was strong but Lance ignored it. He'd gotten the reaction he'd been looking for, but for some reason he wanted to keep going, to keep pushing the guy till he couldn't even speak.  
    "I guess in the words of Michael Jackson, you just got struck." Lance made sure he included his signature finger guns. The move earned him a snort from both Keith and Nadia, but other than that, he didn’t respond. Lance had won the game and he felt incredibly accomplished.  
    “You know, you’re disgusting,” Nadia groaned as they walked out of the store.  
    “Yeah, I know.”  
    “I’m telling Ma.”  
****  
    In his spare time, Lance worked the F.Y.E. store in the mall. Occasionally, a few of his friends would pop in to say hi, but otherwise, his shifts were rather uneventful. When Lance offered to cover one of Shiro's shifts though, he immediately began regretting every decision he'd ever made.  
    You’d think that nighttime hours would be quieter, fewer people are out right? Wrong. These people were animals; unholy creatures of the night that needed to be eradicated from the face of this Earth.  
    Lance didn’t figure he’d ever off to cover Shiro’s shift again, no matter how badly he might need the money.  
    It only got worse when Keith of all people walked in. Lance was tempted to hide for some reason, but he was the only one in the store aside from his manager, so he had no choice but to stand behind the counter and wait patiently.  
    “Where’s Shiro?” Keith asked, not seeming to register who Lance was. Although Lance had wanted to hide a second ago, suddenly he was very pissed that this guy who’d been on the receiving end of his charm had forgotten about him.  
    “Not here.”  
    Keith snorted. “Yeah, I figured that much shit-for-brains.”  
    Ouch, who pissed in his cereal this morning?  
    “Is there something you need?”  
    It took every ounce of willpower he had to keep smiling, to sound courteous, but the words came out through clenched teeth.  
    “Ah, not really, pretty boy.”  
    So the fucker did remember who Lance was.  
    “Just your heart.”  
    MOTHER FUCKER.  
    Lance had to admit, this guy was smooth. There was no way he was going to let this arrogant sonofabitch steal Lance’s place as the king of flirting. There was no way in hell.  
    “I don’t think you’d be able to afford that.”  
    “Name the price,” Keith teased as he laid an elbow on the counter.  
    Lance. Was. Going. To. Murder. His. Sorry. Ass.  
    “A date.”  
    Lance was expecting the guy to blush, stutter, and walk out the door. What he got, was not the reaction he’d been expecting.  
    “Alright,” he smirked, but this smirk wasn’t like the others Lance had seen. He looked genuinely happy.  
    Lance’s face ran hot.  
    “Here’s my number and address,” Keith added as he slid Lance a piece of paper. Did this guy just carry around pieces of paper with his contact information on it, or had he planned on asking Lance out? If that was the case, then why the hell had he been asking for Shiro? Did he somehow know Lance was covering his shift?  
    The more Lance thought about how stalkerish the situation seemed, the more he figured he probably shouldn’t question it.  
    But just as soon as he’d entered the building, Keith was leaving without them setting up anything.  
    “Wait! What time am I picking you up? Where am I picking you up?”  
    “Guess you’ll have to text me if you’re serious about that date.”  
    With a coy grin, Keith left and Lance just stood there in a fog the remainder of his shift. He’d just been one-upped by a mullet-headed, glove wearing, emo scene kid.  
    He couldn’t wait to text him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're disgusting,"  
> "But you think I'm pretty."  
> "T-that's not true..."  
> \-----  
> They go bowling my dudes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm complete rubbish when it comes to bowling yet my friends still make me go.

    They were going on a date. Keith couldn't believe it. He'd never done anything so out of his comfort zone in his entire life, but he'd been pining after that guy for nearly three months now (he drove Shiro to work _once_ , saw the guy in the parking lot, and it went downhill from there). Keith's pining got so bad that Shiro was getting a bit tired of Keith coming into his workplace in hopes of seeing Lance.  
    But now he was actually going on a date with this guy he'd had a crush.  
    Thinking back, Keith couldn't believe he'd been as bold as he'd been. He'd gotten zero sleep the night before so when he saw Lance come into his workplace, he decided 'fuck it' and did his best to flirt. Somehow his shitty flirting had worked.  
    They were going out tomorrow. Lance had taken full control of the date (which Keith was thankful for considering he didn't want to botch it up) and so far hadn't asked him too many questions. Keith had forgotten how creepy he probably seemed when he'd just handed Lance his number like he'd been planning it. Sure he had been planning it, but Lance didn't need to know that.  
    "You need to relax," Shiro groaned. He'd been trying to calm Keith down for the past two hours since he'd gone into full panic mode.  
    "That's easier said than done."  
    "He texted you, he wants to go out with you. I barely even helped you ask him out."  
    "I can't remember anything, though! I was freaking out on the inside and probably saying the stupidest shit!"  
    Shiro just rolled his eyes and Keith did his best to ignore the topic of Lance McClain for the rest of the night.  
    Lance McClain was not ignorable the following day.  
    He showed up at Keith's place around five like he said he would. It was a Sunday and luckily, neither one of them had anything to do. Keith just hoped it wouldn't go horribly wrong.  
    "Where are we going?"  
    Lance didn't answer, he just smirked. So far, Keith had been able to deduce they weren't going to see a movie and they weren't going out to eat - yet. Lance also assured Keith that they weren't going anywhere lame, but Keith didn't know if he could trust him.  
    "How are you at bowling?" Lance asked cheekily. Nearly all the blood in Keith's face left. He was absolute _trash_.  
    "Amazing," Keith lied, trying to put as much inflection into his voice to come off as intimidating.  
    Lance laughed, "alright, I doubt you're any better than me because I'm _amazing_ , but when I beat your ass, don't start crying Mr. 'Amazing'."  
    Keith could already feel himself dying.  
    Once they got to the bowling alley, got their stuff, and got to their lane, Keith was worried he was going to throw up. He couldn't really figure out if it was because he was nervous, or because the smell of cheap beer was nauseating. It was probably a combination of both.  
    "You good, mullet?" the grin on Lance's face made Keith want to punch him and kiss him at the same time.  
    "Peachy, pretty boy."  
    Seriously? He called him pretty boy _again_?  
    The comment shut Lance's up though and he lined up and took a shot. He hit all the pins but one. Keith was going to get murdered, and he couldn't let that happen. He would not be ashamed.  
    He got a gutter ball his first throw and Lance was hollering.  
    "Do you need me to put the bumpers up Keithy?!" he cooed sarcastically in between fits of laughter. Keith was boiling with a mix of grade a embarrassment and anger.  
    His next few shots weren't that great either and Lance actually did get bumpers put up so Keith wouldn't have any more gutter balls. "It's no fun if you're not having fun. Also, when I win it won't feel as good knowing you never even had a chance."  
    Keith swore after that comment that he was going to at least even up the score, maybe he wouldn't win the game, but he'd tighten Lance's win for sure. And he knew just the way to do it.  
    As Lance was getting ready to release the ball, Keith yelled as loud as possible, "COME ON BABE!" Lance only hit one of the pins. Prancing up for his turn, Keith tried to ignore a very dumb (but cute) looking Lance.  
    "If you keep your mouth open like that you're gonna swallow a fly."  
    Lance's mouth still didn't close.  
    That's how it went for a while until Lance noticed how Keith was starting to catch up and he himself started cheating. They were loud and boisterous, and as time went on Keith found it easier and easier to breathe. He wasn't over thinking anymore, their banter developed naturally and neither one of them had to try. By the time their game ended, it had only been about thirty minutes (it should have taken them less time but with their toying with each other and whatnot).  
    "Pizza?" Lance offered and Keith nodded.  
    The pizza was cheap and Keith was fully prepared for it to be the nastiest thing he'd ever tasted. It was greasy and should've been nasty but for some reason, it wasn't. The sauce was good, the crust was crunchy, and there was plenty of cheese.  
    "So, mullet-"  
    "Do you have some weird fixation on my hair?"  
    Lance blinked. "It's a _mullet_."  
    "Yeah? So?"  
    "You mean you actually like it?"  
    "If I didn't like it, why would I have one?"  
    He laughed, it was quieter than his other laughs, but it was still just as light and bouncy. It made Keith's chest hurt.  
    "At least you take care of it. Like at least it's not all greasy n'shit."  
    "You're disgusting," noted Keith as he watched Lance fumble about for the cheese falling off of his pizza.  
    "But you think I'm pretty."  
    Keith's face was hot and Lance smirked. Keith wanted to avert his eyes but he couldn't take his eyes off the fucker.  
    "T-that's not true..." Keith honestly shouldn't have bothered trying to deny it. He'd called Lance 'pretty boy' three times now.  
    "Mhmm. Obviously, you thought I was pretty. Why else would you have asked Shiro to have me cover his shift?"  
    Keith's entire body went stiff. It wasn't exactly true, see Keith never asked Shiro to help him out. Still, Shiro had told him that Lance would be covering for him that evening. Keith had just merely taken the opportunity.  
    "Are you stalking me?" Lance's voice was laced with something Keith could only describe as seduction. There was no other way to put it.  
    "Actually, I didn't ask Shiro to have you cover his shift," Keith explained as he tried to regain some of his composure. Lance was visibly disappointed and Keith let him think on that for a bit before adding, "however, he did tell me you'd be covering for him."  
    "So you _are_ stalking me?" Lance had abandoned his food in favor of leaning forward against the table, eyes focused on what Keith guessed were kiss lips.  
    At least he was confident.  
    "I'm sure someone like you has plenty of stalkers," Keith answered, letting his voice drop an octave as he leaned in as well.  
    In their close proximity, Keith noticed just how long Lance's eyelashes were. He noticed light freckles splattered across his nose. Everything about Lance was stunning, intoxicating. Keith was having a hard time thinking.  
     Their first kiss happened in an old, run-down bowling alley. They were sat in a booth in a corner where few people sat leaning across the table as their lips pressed together gently. The kiss wasn't passionate, but there was a spark there that Keith hoped Lance felt too.  
     "Does this prove that I'm the better flirt?" Lance asked once their lips had parted.  
    "What makes you think that?"  
    "I was able to seduce you on the first date."  
    Keith snorted, "I don't think it's that hard to seduce your stalker."  
    "Oh give it up, mullet."  
    Their second kiss happened there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't write anything else for this fic. It was just a drabble that I added onto cause I needed to get it out of my system.

**Author's Note:**

> I should have the next chapter up within the week. I'm just polishing up drabbles and stuff as I work on this big fanfic.
> 
> My tumblr-- thelunarladybug


End file.
